


dial tone

by Peanut_Butter_writes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Good Omens: Lockdown, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanut_Butter_writes/pseuds/Peanut_Butter_writes
Summary: Aziraphale calls back.Takes place after the Good Omens: Lockdown video. Pre- Aziraphale/Crowley
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	dial tone

“Good night, angel.” 

_Click._

Aziraphale hadn't expected him to just hang up. Which was silly, because he had led Crowley in that direction. He just didn’t expect him to give in so easily. 

_Oh, dear_ , he thought to himself. _What if Crowley had taken offence to that? No, he can’t possibly have. He knows better than that… doesn’t he?_

Guilt began to work its way into Aziraphale’s mind. Now Crowley was going to be even more bored. And lonely. And it would all be Aziraphale’s fault. No, he couldn’t have that. He dialled Crowley’s number again. It barely got through the first ring before he picked up. 

“Yeah?”

There was a beat of silence as Aziraphale’s heart raced, until he blurted, “We can’t get sick though.” 

He could hear a soft chuckle on the other end of the line. “No, we can’t. What’re you on about?” 

“I - maybe I would like company. After all. Since there’s really no danger to us, it seems silly not to.” 

“Yeah, sure. Be there in a bit.” 

_Click._


End file.
